spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 3
Main Description= Specimen 3 is a hostile enemy in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, encountered in the first GL Labs Facility starting at Room 120. Appearance Specimen 3 is a dark brown insectoid creature with a hard, shiny exoskeleton. Its body is similar to that of a centipede, while its face is more reminiscent of a spider's. Its body has four distinct segments, each with a pair of legs. Specimen 3's front-most segment has eight round, greenish eyes, and bears five sets of pincers. Gameplay Introduction Specimen 3 appears for the first time after the player reads the Generic Lab Assistant's note. However, the note can be ignored & the specimen will still appear. The Assistant claims to have heard a clicking noise before dying. After reading the note and moving towards the exit, a clicking noise is heard, and Specimen 3 enters the room and begins to chase the player. Attack It deals about 30 damage on contact with a cooldown of two seconds. Chase During the chase, Specimen 3 creates holes in the ceiling from which it may drop down. It crawls instead of floating like previous Specimens, and moves at the same speed of Specimen 2. It takes about 4-8 seconds for Specimen 3 to drop down from one of the holes in the ceiling to chase after the player. Death Specimen 3 only has a death screen in the HD Renovation. During its death screen, the player wakes up trapped in a dimly lit room resembling Specimen 3's containment facility. Shortly thereafter, multiple creatures resembling Specimen 3 emerge from the many holes throughout the room, flashing static-covered words on the screen: "Once in a land of dreams I thought I could be free But the hunger never sleeps" Soon after, the creatures near the player, and begin rapidly biting at them, as the screen cuts to black. As seen from this cinematic, Specimen 3 appears to be sentient, capable of communicating with the Protagonist and fully acknowledging its past experiences. It suggests it is able to dream, and claims its action are due to its unstable hunger. Specimen 3 may also have the ability to duplicate (although the copies seen during its death screen could simply be its offspring or relatives). Method Specimen 3 is corporeal and easy to avoid. Sometimes it may not even drop down from the holes, and hitting it with the Axe will stun it for a few seconds. Audio "WRITHING SNEEZES", Specimen 3's chase theme. Sounds heard when Specimen 3 is near the player. Trivia * Specimen 3 is inspired by the game Resident Evil. * Specimen 3 is referred to in notes written by the generic lab assistant as "Subject 5", which has caused many people to be confused as to which specimen the lab assistant was talking about. * In the lab that Specimen 3 broke out of, there are four creatures still contained. These are believed to be subjects 1-4. * In update 2.3, once the player died from Specimen 3, the game would crash. * Specimen 3 doesn't have a death screen, along with Specimen 7 & the old version of Specimen 10. It has received a death screen in the HD Renovation, however. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance Specimen 3 now has ten body segments as opposed to the four it had in the original game. Its body is darker and redder and has proper animations. Gameplay Its speed starts a bit slow but quickly ramps up, going faster than the player's walking speed and slows down when taking turns. It is recommended to conserve stamina by sprinting in short bursts so Specimen 3 doesn't catch up to the player. It will crawl out of a hole in the ceiling just after the player passes under one, instead of just spawning under it. It will not always come down from the first hole the player passes under, though. In certain rooms, such as rooms with a high or absent ceiling, it enters through the door by bashing it down. Upon dealing damage to the player, it crawls away, scuttles about in a circle, then resumes the chase. The same behavior applies when it is hit with the Axe or Sword. It now has a death screen: upon killing the player, the player lays down weakened as they watch helplessly when multiple Specimen 3 come out of the holes before getting mauled to death. As the player is dying a flash of text reads as follows: "Once, In a land of dreams, I thought I could be free, But now the hunger never sleeps" A demonstration of this death screen can be seen here. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 3.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 3. Spec_3.png|Specimen 3's sprite. Specimen 3 - Crawling out of hole.gif|Specimen 3 revealing itself for the first time in the HD Renovation. Spec3Hole.png|Specimen 3's hole in HD Renovation. Category:Specimen Category:HD Renovation